


Untitled Tie Fic

by Dispatch22705



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bed Sex, Consensual, Did I mention Consensual?, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Showers, Ties, What's a little bondage between partners?, indulging, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705
Summary: Jack gives Phryne some ties...to use.Anyway, this is rated E, as it is a little kinkier than my normal stuff. But honestly, it’s still fairly relatively tame. Vanilla-kink, I’d say.  Established J&P, fooling around with some light, playful bondage and control and vulnerability, all consensual. Mind the tags, I guess!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RositaLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/gifts).



> Hello there, my Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries people! So this is a long-overdue birthday fic for @RositaLG. When I asked what she wanted, she said “Duh. Tie fics”, which…I should have known! So here it finally is. Of course, her birthday is in May, so I’m about 6 months late. Oops! Hopefully I still manage to earn some JPs out of it :)
> 
> I love, love, love the MFMM fic community! I am too busy in my non-online life to participate as much as I would like, but I am going to keep trying to drop in here and there. I hope you like this one, and more importantly, I hope it inspires you all to indulge in some fun, consensual and legal fantasies of your own, either on your own or with a fun, consensual and legal partner!

As the day wound down, Phryne found herself in the parlor, her legs perched over the side of the sofa and her upper body reclined against Jack. He lazily traced his fingers down her arm and smiled. “I have something for you,” he said, leaning to his side and coming back up with a small, cleanly wrapped present.

“For me?” Phryne sat up. This was somewhat of a surprise, as they didn’t exchange gifts very often.

“An early birthday present,” Jack acknowledged, putting the gift in her hands.

“ _Very_ early. My birthday is in five months.”

He smiled. “Just open it.”

Phryne eyed it, wondering at the size—a long thin box. Jewelry perhaps, she wondered as she ran one finger through the paper and began to tear it. Or perhaps a new scarf.

She peeled the wrapping away and lifted the lid on the box. And inside she found four neckties.

“Jack?” she pursed her lips in confusion. “I think there’s been a mistake. Did you have this giftwrapped?”

“I did,” he nodded.

“And you didn’t buy gifts for anyone else at the time?” Perhaps there was some explanation. Maybe the recipient list was mixed up and some friend of his was now unwrapping a more feminine gift.

He peered over to look. “No, no mistake.”

“Jack,” she repeated. “You bought me neckties?” Of all of the things…

He met her eyes, “Yes.”

When she didn’t reply, he swallowed slightly. “They are for you to use.”

Awareness and understanding lit a spark low in her belly as she realized _exactly_ what he was giving her.

 _Permission_.

_**-j &p-** _

It had been a long-standing flirtation between them since they’d started sleeping together—she was always threatening to tie him up and have her way with him. And so he’d thought that once he gave her his acceptance and the ties, that she would tie him up immediately, but he was wrong. In fact, it was a few days and then a few weeks later before he realized again that she hadn’t. He wondered if she ever would, but his pride kept him from asking her. But then one evening as he prepared for a quick shower, she followed him, and he noticed she was carrying one of the neckties. Jack kept his eyes on her as he stripped his clothing and moved into the shower. He watched as she shimmied out of her robe, leaving her just as bare as he was. With one eyebrow raised, she waited.

Jack’s lips quirked up, but he dutifully held out his wrists in front of him.  

“Behind you, Jack,” her soft command slid to his ears and he did as he was told, turning to face the shower wall and holding still as she loosely tied his hands behind his back. She skimmed her fingers over his forearms and his back. His cock twitched in anticipation, and the steamy warmth of the shower was an intimate cocoon.

Phryne placed her hands on his biceps, turning him so his back was pressed against the cool shower tile. Jack hissed at the temperature difference, and she soothed him by running her hands over his chest and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “Lean against the wall,” she murmured into his skin. “You’ll want the balance for what I have in mind.” She smiled then, and Jack tightened with anticipation.

Already his forearms tensed, and his fingers twitched in sensory deprivation. He wasn’t used to not touching her. She loved his hands on her and told him often. That was fine with him, because he loved touching her.  He hadn’t fully realized how much until he was now forbidden. It was strange, uncomfortable…and also intoxicating.

The water was sluicing over their skin, warm and wet. She captured his mouth with hers, kissing him and nibbling at his lips with soft murmurs of encouragement. Jack felt his cock grow needy against her stomach, evidence that he was turned on by their play. Feeling her naked against him made him ache too. Already he felt a bit desperate for contact. And if he couldn’t touch her, he wanted her to touch him. Maybe he said please, or maybe he just willed it, but soon Phryne wrapped her silky fingers against his length and quickly began fisting him up and down in hot wet strokes.  Jack groaned and tried to push into her hand, begging without words for her to continue. The leverage was different and he tried to lean more against the shower wall to push harder, but that meant not kissing her.

Phryne wrenched her mouth away from his and then pressed open mouthed kisses against his shoulder and chest. She licked a tight brown nipple and Jack whimpered out a laugh and tried to bend his knees enough to catch her mouth with his.

But she resisted and sank to her knees instead, palming his firm ass and rubbing her cheek against his hot shaft.

“Need a hand?” he tried an attempt at humor, but she shook her head, making her wet hair drape and slide against his hip and testicles.

“I don’t need it,” she replied. “Trust me,” she added before tightly wrapping her lips around his head and then sucking off with a pop. She then moved one hand to his back and softly ran her fingernails against the small of his back. With her other hand, she fisted him at the base and brought him back to her mouth.  The gentle scrape at his back was a direct contrast to the nearly furious way she sucked on his tip and Jack went lightheaded at the dual sensations. Her fingers tightened around his shaft and she took him in all the way to her hand and then pulled off before sucking the head of him again and again. Her tongue was busy against him and when pre-cum dripped from his tiny slit, she caught it and smoothed it over the underside of his dick.

“Phryne,” was all he could manage, the dark and desperate groan echoing off the walls of the shower. Jack’s fingers were clenching and unclenching in their bonds, his shoulders tensing and his arms bunching with muscles. “Tuck your hair behind your ear,” he begged.

She murmured her pleasure at his desperation, enjoying the way he was losing control. With one finger, she smoothed her hair away, giving him a better view. Phryne met his eyes and gave another slick swivel of her tongue along the head of his cock, mouthing him so sweetly and expertly.

Jack couldn’t look away—she was on her knees, but she had all the power. And she knew it. And he was starting to really see the appeal in all of this tying up business. With as much strength as he could muster, he rocked his hips forward and back, the effort taxing the muscles of his back and his legs. And she continued to work him up and down, her fingers and lips and tongue and the back of her throat all combining to make his orgasm hover just below the surface. Just when he thought he might come, she released him and stood. He groaned, his neck growing heavy as he tried to keep his balance.

Phryne chuckled and carefully turned him to face the shower wall. With soft hands on his shoulders, she encouraged him to lean forward and rest his forehead and chest on the wall. And with slick fingers, she massaged his shoulders, his back, his tight rear end. His groans reached a louder level when she pressed her palms along the insides of his thighs, massaging there and forcing his legs apart a little more. He adjusted his weight and she saw how his biceps strained, and so she rewarded him with soft kisses and licks along the backs of his thighs as she ran her hands down his legs.

"Don’t--” he gasped, his hips rocking forward as she found a particularly sensitive spot against the back of his knee. “Don’t make me fall.”

She paused for a second before gripping his legs and gently turning him back around toward her. He loomed over her in height, but even from her knees, she saw how vulnerable he was. “I’ll never make you fall, Jack,” she promised.

He swallowed and nodded, not looking away as she began her caresses back up the front of his legs. It was torture, seeing her sweet mouth so close to his cock. Wet hair, flushed and rosy skin, on her knees—it was one of his first images of her. Of course when he’d first seen her like that, she’d been wearing a towel in a steam room, but his early (and alternately welcome and unwelcome) wet dream fantasies of her had disposed of that quickly enough. Her body was a wonderland, but it was her eyes that got him. And her red mouth, pouting and pursed for a kiss, or better—begging to suck him. “Phryne, please,” he tried to encourage with his words. If his hands were free, he’d be cupping her cheek, gently guiding her mouth to him. That he couldn’t do that and was fully powerless to her made him itchy. It made him slightly uncomfortable. It also made him harder than usual. And he could see that was her intention. Even so, when she finally skimmed her lips up his length, his groan was heartfelt and grateful. “Yes,” he closed his eyes in pleasure. “More, please,” he begged, and miraculously she complied, using her lips and tongue and teeth on all of him before taking him inside her mouth with strong, practiced suction.  

Eventually she gripped his hips tightly in her hands as she sucked at him, just as desperately as he felt. Jack groaned and his head fell back against the shower wall with a thunk. Phryne pulled away for a moment to take a deep breath, the tips of her fingers rubbing gently against his swollen cock head. He was practically dripping, and his muscles were tense and heaving. He was so achingly hard and all he wanted in that moment was for her to never, _ever_ , stop. “Phryne,” he rasped again, his neck falling forward when she whispered her lips and the tip of her tongue against one of his thighs. “Don’t torture me,” he begged, and she smiled.

And then she laughed softly just before sucking him between her lips again.

He groaned a laugh as well but it turned into a whimper at the feel of her tight, wet mouth wrapped around him. She dug her nails into his sides as she unraveled him. “I’m going to come,” he panted, and arched forward as she pulled off and started jerking him off with fast, tight strokes of both hands.

He cursed a vicious streak of words and watched, powerless against the orgasm that rocked his body. Watched as his come landed on her gorgeous, flushed chest and then ran in rivulets with water down her body to her stomach and then the soaked curls of her sex between her spread legs. God, she was a sight. And his wrists were burning, chafing from the wet necktie. And it felt good. _Right_. So right to be used this way by her. Oh, it felt decadent and…bad. He felt it low in his stomach, tight in his gut. It felt like the first time he and his mates had snuck into a naughty picture. Wicked, depraved, _erotic_.

Jack then watched as she stood. He stared at her, barely blinking as she took a cloth and first washed her body and then his. And like the good soldier he was, he followed when she motioned him out of the shower, pausing for her to dry them both off, and followed her to her bedroom. He would follow her anywhere.

“On your knees,” she commanded, and he gladly did as he was told.  Phryne sat on the bed and twined her fingers into his hair. She leaned forward enough to catch his mouth with hers, and he groaned at the taste of her, of himself, against her tongue. Just when he was getting comfortable, she leaned back, moving his head down to the vulnerable hollow of her throat. He obliged, kissing her there and nuzzling her soft, sweetly scented skin.

He continued as she controlled his actions, leading his mouth where she wanted it—over the slope of her shoulder to her collarbone, down to her breasts. He followed her unspoken leads, using soft brushes of his lips and tiny licks with his tongue. When she gripped his hair tighter, he sucked her nipples and then licked the undersides as he knew she liked.

“Yes,” she murmured, and her pleasure was a reward for his efforts. He barely felt the bonds on his wrists now, barely felt the scratch of the rug beneath his knees, barely registered the soft pain where she sometimes tugged his hair.  But he did notice her palms on his shoulders. She was pushing him back and down further, spreading her legs wider and leaning backward as well.

 Jack moved to get the right angle. It was difficult without the use of his arms, but he managed, leveraging one shoulder between her thighs and narrowing in with his tongue—one quick lick to gauge her reaction. Phryne grunted her pleasure, sliding her hands back up his neck to his hair. She rotated her cunt on his face, arching up and riding his tongue. Soft murmurs of praise and encouragements escaped her lips.

“Oh Jack yes,” she gasped, and then she moved forward until she was standing over him, one leg draped over his shoulder and one hand cupping the back of his neck to change the angle.

 He was right with her, already licking into her from below now. “Phryne,” he murmured into her skin, desperately eating her out, bowing to her pleasure and reveling in it. His shoulders ached and she massaged them, cooing chants of ecstasy, all of her heat pressed against his lips and cheeks and chin. He felt like he was drowning in her, and he loved it. He scraped his teeth against her clit and then sank his tongue into her, practically lashing at her inner walls as she broke. She came in his mouth, leaning over him now, her weight supported by him almost completely. It was precarious, but he was up for the challenge. He laved her wet thighs and nuzzled her skin, waiting her next move.

Finally, she fell backward, collapsing on the bed. Jack followed her, scooting forward on his knees until he could bend over. He nudged her open with his shoulders and used just a bit of teeth along her inner folds. He licked her carefully, tenderly, softly—all designed to keep her from coming down all the way from her high, designed to bring her to another orgasm.

Phryne lifted her hands over her head, gently undulating her hips up and down, like rocking on a wave. Jack settled in and sucked at her, groaning at the fresh rush of moisture that escaped from her body. He gladly licked it up and returned to softly sucking her clit. Phryne gasped for air, her moans peppered with his name and _yes_. Oh yes.

And when she came again, it was a culmination of pleasure, a soft cresting and breaking that left her shaking, but satisfied. Jack stayed where he was, resting his cheek against her stomach. Eventually Phryne sat up and then leaned forward. She stroked his hair for a second as her energy refilled, and then she reached over him to unfasten the tie and unbind his wrists. Jack groaned with the residual ache and let her help him up to lie beside her on the bed. She moved him onto his back and rubbed and stroked his arms and wrists and fingers, smiling at the way his eyes watched every movement.

His penis was hard and aching, but the rest of him was lax, completely subdued. Phryne took her time, languidly shifting over him, caressing him as she saw fit. She stroked his chest and his stomach, and he kept his hands to his sides, as if waiting for her next commands. With a pleasant hum, she straddled him and took his hands into hers.

First she pressed them to her hips, giving a soft squeeze to let him know to keep them there. He understood and flexed his fingers as well, groaning at the satisfaction in being allowed to touch her again. She bit her lip in pleasure and moved to center the tip of his cock to her opening. And a soft gasp escaped when she sank down onto him.

“Amazing,” Jack gasped in return. Had she ever been so soft, so wet for him? He supposed it was possible, but his mind was scrambled at the sensation. He watched as she leaned back a bit, giving him a show. His gaze traveled down her body, centering on the snug, silky clasp of her sex around his.

“Move, Jack.”

Again, he did as he was told. He kept his hands on her hips and fucked her from below, long sure strokes of his body into hers. Sounds he’d never heard were coming from his lips, from somewhere deep down. It was powerful, it was addictive, it was –

“Oh yes,” he cried out as pleasure raced through his limbs to center between his legs and then rushed back outward and upward into her body. “Oh fuck me, it’s so good,” he groaned.

“Jack!” she sank her hands onto his chest and rode out her own orgasm, grinding down hard and squeezing his dick with her walls, wrenching out waves of pleasure, unimaginable sensational pleasure.

It seemed to go on and on, and eventually he registered that she had collapsed on top of him. Her weight was a welcome one, and he took the opportunity to gently trace the line of her spine. She shivered a bit, but snuggled down deeper against him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and his eyes grew droopy with lethargy.

“Are you okay?” she murmured against his chest.

“Mmmmm,” he confirmed. “Better than.”

He felt her smile against his skin, and it felt incredible. A new awareness had come over him, some sort of awakening. He wasn’t going to analyze it now, and instead leaned forward to move the covers over them both.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss against Phryne’s temple. She murmured out a variation of the same, and soon they were both asleep.

 

_**\--j &p—** _


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

_**(A few weeks later)** _

 

Jack leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed the back of his neck. It ached, as did his head. His current cases were… _annoying_. It was a weird term to use, but it fit the crime, no pun intended. Sometimes the murders he solved … _they_ solved… were noble in a way. And sometimes they were grotesque and depraved. This current workload was just immature, petty stupid crimes, and well…annoying.

But they weren’t going to solve themselves, and he knew it. He also knew Phryne was planning on him for dinner, and he wanted to make sure and meet with her.  So he was surprised to hear a small commotion from the front of the office, but he was pleasantly surprised when the lady herself waltzed into his office. She was carrying a small picnic basket, and his stomach rumbled. She smiled at him and waggled a finger in his direction as she sat on his desk.

“Not so fast, Inspector,” she teased and then slipped her fingers into her top, pulling out a small piece of paper. “This is for you, from Mac. Apparently one of your victims was poisoned…the details are all there.”

Jack nodded appreciatively and took the paper from her before setting it on the desk.  Then he gently traced the top button of her blouse. “Anything else in there for me?”

Phryne smiled at his flirtation. “One or two items perhaps,” she teased.

“Mmmmm,” he leaned toward her. “I like the sound of two.”

Phryne’s eyes were soft as she leaned toward him as well, and just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled away. “Hold on.” She stood and locked his doors, and then opened the basket. He craned his neck to see what was inside, and his eyebrows rose when she pulled out two neckties.

“Um,” he began, already shifting in his seat. But he couldn’t deny the excitement starting to course through his body as well.

“Don’t worry,” she promised. “I’ve thought of everything,” she added as she walked back toward him.

“And exactly _how_ does that mean I shouldn’t be worried?” he teased.

Phryne laughed but also proceeded to gently tie his forearms to the arms of his desk chair. She preened a bit as she examined her handiwork and then returned to her perch on his desk…this time not so much at the side of it but directly in front of him.

“Well, for one thing, everything has very tidy buttons,” she explained, already working to unfasten her coat, her blouse and then some sort of corset type garment underneath. Soon she was bare from neck to waistband, teases of pale pink and cream skin, gentle curves and smooth muscles. She really was brilliant. From behind, no one would suspect a thing, and if anyone were to somehow barge past the locked door, she could quickly cover up again, her coat tying at the waist.

“As much as I’m enjoying the show,” he admitted. “I’m not entirely sure how much help I’ll be.” He wiggled the fingers of one hand and smiled.

“Oh Jack,” she smiled with just a hint of condescension. “I don’t need your help, darling man. This is for you to enjoy. And perhaps be tortured…just a bit,” she purred.

Sure enough, her slim fingers went to the hem of her skirt, and he watched with anticipation, shifting in his seat once again as she bared her legs, her knees, her thighs, and then the perfect space between them. Torture. And him, tied to his chair.

“If you _could_ touch me,” she began, keeping her hands at her sides. “What would you do?”

He swallowed hard and met her eyes. So she wanted some verbal foreplay. Alright, he could do that.

“Well,” he cleared his throat at a small pressure there. “I would start by kissing you. A soft kiss on the mouth to let you know I’m glad to see you.”

“Mmmm,” she approved. “And are you glad to see me?”

His gaze grew warm. “I’m always glad to see you.”

Her smile was wry, but she was also pleased. “Then I’m glad to hear it.”

He chuckled and let his eyes travel down her body. “I would try to find out where you’d applied your perfume today. If it was in the usual spots behind your ear, at your wrists, and down the center of your chest,” he continued. “Or if you wanted me to look harder…then along your hip, the inside of your thigh. The back of your knees.”

“Keep going,” she murmured, and he watched the way her hips were shifting.

“I would touch your stomach, the palms of my hands spanning your waist and ribs. I would lightly touch you there, kissing your mouth with mine, knowing you want me to move my hands higher, to cup your breasts with my palms. To feel the weight of them, to hear you groan. To keep them covered by my hands and your clothes, the sweetness of your skin torturing us both.”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“I would kiss down your neck as I lifted my hands. But instead of cupping your breasts, I’d just skim my index fingers and thumbs over your nipples. Pinch them gently as I bite the curve of your shoulder.”

“Oh Jack, yes,” Phryne panted, her fingers gripping the edge of his desk and her legs spreading more for his gaze.

“And then I go lower, burying my face and my hand between your legs.”

“Jack,” she broke, finally moving one hand over her thigh. He groaned his approval and looked up to meet her eyes. His dick grew harder at her parted lips, at her flushed skin.

“If you come closer, I’m sure I can use my fingers,” he urged. “Or I can come closer. And use my mouth,” he suggested, his words trailing away as she spread her legs wider and caressed her inner thighs.

“I don’t want your fingers right now,” she stroked one finger through her creamy folds. “And I don’t want your mouth right now,” she added. “Unless it’s to tell me exactly what you think.”

“I think…” he swallowed hard. “I think you should keep going.”

“Good answer,” she praised him, swirling that newly slick fingertip up and over her clitoris. She gasped and did it again, and he groaned, his eyes now pinned to her soft movements.

“You look incredible,” he murmured. “You’re a dream come true.”

“Mmmm,” she whimpered and added another finger to her ministrations. The self-pleasure was intimate and she knew her body well, knew what to do to get herself off and to turn him on. “Jack,” she gasped, and he knew it would have sounded the same even if he hadn’t been sitting right in front of her. He temporarily closed his eyes, imagining her in her bed, in her bathtub, right here on his desk, touching herself for her own pleasure, thinking of him. Thinking of his fingers, of his mouth, of his tongue, of his hard cock, aching and ready to fill her.

“Spread wider,” he begged, and she complied, leaning back on one elbow for balance and spreading her legs wide, giving him the most incredible view he’d ever seen on his standard issue desk. And her fingers. They were so slick now, sliding gracefully and determinedly through her folds, pressing here and skimming there. Circling and then tapping, and then thrusting inside. “Gorgeous,” he praised.

His hands flexed and his fingers curled automatically, jealous of the way she was stroking her own body. She caught the movement and stilled for a second.

“Jack,” she said, and he met her eyes. “Do you want to stroke me or yourself?” she asked.

His jaw clenched as both visuals flashed in his mind. “Both,” he admitted.

“Good,” she nodded, and he felt as if he’d passed some test. “You’ll have the chance later,” she added.

He hummed his agreement. “Now come for me.”

He watched as her neck arched, as the skin of her throat gently flushed and reddened. He saw the peekaboo of her breasts as her blouse and corset moved with her undulations. He saw the tightening of her arm muscle, the twisting of her wrist and the slick slide of her fingers as she stroked her wet cunt, the delicious silky heat of her body. “That’s right,” he growled out. “Just like that. Nice and deep.”

Phryne gasped and arched at his words, the low dirty sounds of his commands. “More,” she begged.

“I want to see you. I want to hear you,” he said, and he settled into his chair for the show. It was more eroticism, more dangerous play, more wickedness that heated his cheeks and stiffened his cock. “Now just one finger. Yes. Just the tip, right there against your sweet little clit.”

She obeyed, her hips moving in a counter-time to the gentle circles on her clit. “You…” she gasped. “Your tongue.”

“Yes,” he affirmed. “That is just how I like to lick you. Right there on the left side, where it makes you crazy. Where it makes you so fucking wet. Right there until you beg me for more. Until you beg me to wrap my lips around you and give you a soft suck.”

“Yes, oh yes,” she brought another finger into the mix.

“But not yet,” he teased. “First I’ll use my tongue some more. Nice long strokes, up and over, just like that.” He watched as she used three fingers, pressed together to form a wider pressure, stroking and stroking, never breaking contact. Her hips arched and swiveled, and he longed to lean in and breathe her in. Longed to scrape his teeth against her thighs, to lap at the moisture escaping from her body, to hear her cry out but have it muffled because she’d clamped her legs against his ears, and—

“Jack,” she moaned and brought him back to the present, back to the reality that she was waiting for his verbal commands. It was another rush. He was tied up again, but she’d given him the power. _Incredible._

“Inside,” he rasped. “One finger. Nice and slow.”

She whimpered and he wondered if she would obey. She was taut as a bow and on the edge. But she complied, dipping one fingertip at her opening and then letting the whole digit sink in, knuckle by knuckle.

“That’s good,” he murmured, feeling the tightness of the ties around his arms. “So good, Phryne.”

She panted and slowly slid her finger out, and then in. Then out again and then in, a rhythm they both knew would only frustrate and not fulfill. “You’re so beautiful, darling,” he praised. “You may add another finger.”

“Yes,” she arched up and then two fingers sank into her lush pussy, sliding out so slick and wet. “Oh Jack…”

He saw the way her wrist curved upward, changing the angle of her fingers, saw the moment the soft pads of her fingertips brushed over the small spot along her inner walls. He could see, _fucking see_ , the way her walls contracted against her hand. “Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured. “Come. Come for me. _Please._ ”

He was making the demands, but they were really desperate pleas. And at the shift in his tone, she paused. Then she sat up and met his eyes. She kept her hand moving between her legs, and he alternately watched her movements and her face. And as she came, his gaze clashed with hers. He swallowed as her lips parted, as her cheeks flushed and her eyes slid closed in ecstasy. “Oh Jack, yes,” she rode her fingers and the palm of her hand, bearing down and coming, for him.

He stared at her as she settled and then readjusted her clothing. His cock pressed and strained against the front placket of his trousers, and somehow seeing her dressing for him was just as alluring as undressing. All buttoned up, she moved toward him and gently pressed her fingertips to his lips. They parted and he licked at her, wiping her clean and groaning at the taste of her. Phryne leaned down and kissed him, and they both moaned at their mixed flavor. Jack’s mind grew hazy, wondering if he could just fuck her then and there against his desk, but when he blinked, she’d untied his arms and was moving toward the door.

He was up in a flash and then pinned her to the door, his front to her back.

Their playtime couldn’t be over for the day. He needed more. “I ache for you. I need you,” he ground out, palming the glass window on either side of her head. “Tonight. In my bed.”

Wordlessly, she shivered and nodded, and when he backed up, she opened the door and slipped away.

He turned and eyed the remnants of their indulgence. With careful movements, he returned the ties to the basket and then smiled as he saw two containers with some food and a note. “Eat up,” it read. “You’ll need the strength.”

_**\--j &p—** _

Sure enough, when he arrived to his home that evening, she was there. She was already in his bed, nude and stretched out on her side invitingly.

Jack smiled and began quickly stripping his clothes. She nodded approvingly and seductively stretched her arms above her head.

“I should probably shower first,” he acknowledged, motioning with his elbow toward the door.

Phryne pouted and then smiled. “If we do this right, we’ll both need a shower, so why not wait and we can take one together?”

Jack paused for a moment and considered and then shrugged a shoulder. “Fine by me.” He easily shoved his pants and undershorts down his legs, toeing off his shoes and socks in the process. He removed his undershirt and once completely naked, his cock bobbing promisingly, he started for the bed. But Phryne held up a hand, pausing his movements.

“No, no,” she smiled. “First, I want you to touch yourself. As you said you wanted to.”

His cheeks reddened and he licked his lips, but then he pulled in a deep breath.

“I want you to really stroke it,” she continued. “Show me what you like.”

Jack ran his tongue along the underside of his teeth and rolled his shoulders back. Both moves were explicitly masculine, and Phryne grinned again, settling back against his pillows. “I will,” he agreed. “But spread your legs again. I want to look at you while I do it.”

Her eyebrows went up for a fraction of a second, but she complied, widening her legs and giving him a nice view. And she cupped her breasts, groaning a little at the first stimulation to her nipples all night. Her hips gently rocked against the mattress as his fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, and she moaned when his knuckles went white at that first, _tight_ squeeze. He was more than half-hard, and she hummed knowingly when his shaft lengthened and twitched as he let go for a second. His penis arched toward his stomach, and her mouth watered at the sight of him, all long, fit muscles.

Jack spread his stance, and then took himself in hand again. Phryne groaned as he began to really stroke. The sound of his hand on his skin echoed in counterpoint to his rough breathing.  It was a steady, comfortable rhythm, one honed to perfection no doubt. He looked so natural, so at ease. His left arm hung at his side and his right was muscled, clenching and bent slightly at the elbow, the visual arrowing in to his dick, and his hand wrapping perfectly there. Strokes up and down, stretching the skin and squeezing just this side of rough. “More,” she begged, and his chest reddened at her words. She watched as he abandoned his shaft to run his fingers against just the head. His knees gave way a bit and he groaned as well. Her mouth went dry at the sight of those long, tapered fingers gently caressing the plummy tip, rubbing the moisture there into his skin before returning to the more aggressive stroking up and down his ropy length.

“When I was first learning to please a man,” she began, idly stroking her sides and hips. “One of my lovers told me that men secretly like their own hand best.” She licked her lips as he palmed the head of his dick once, twice, three times before tightly fisting the shaft up and down. “Is that true?”

“Depends,” he grunted, his thighs tensing, his hips settling into their natural rhythm, one Phryne recognized. She could easily imagine him in the shower, leaning on one arm and handily jerking off with the other hand, pumping away with his hips and legs, mindless to anything but that euphoric build to orgasm.

“Mmmmm,” she liked his truthfulness. “On what?”

Jack pulled in a deep breath, his chest expanding like a bellows, and his abdominal muscles contracting with every tug on his now fully long and thick, throbbing dick. “On how we feel,” he replied. “If you want release, stress relief, or just a quick down and dirty fuck, then yes. It’s easier sometimes to just go it alone. To slick up and get a good grip and take care of it.”

“Oh, god,” Phryne gasped, her neck arching back at the visual he presented. This was better than her imaginings. Seeing him jerk off was incredible. Watching him do it while hearing about his fantasy preferences was otherworldly.  “But…?” she begged him to continue.

He was happy to. “But, if you want something else, something softer, more intimate, more drawn out…if you want it to be part of a process and an appetizer for more, then yes. You want a partner.”

Phryne could take it no longer. She started to slide her own hand over her wetness.

“No,” he shook his head. “No, I want to be able to see all of you.”

She panted, but obliged, moving her hand until only the heel of her palm rested above her pubic bone. She gently massaged the skin above her slit, and he murmured his approval as she spread her legs wider for his gaze.

Jack moved a bit, unexpectedly sliding his own fingers over her, coating them with her slickness and then going back to himself. She watched in deep arousal as he grew thicker and longer, as those wet fingers gripped and stroked, his whole hand involved in the process.

“So do you want the down and dirty?” she nodded toward his waist. “Or do you want it drawn out?”

“I want the fuck,” Jack replied, squeezing and rubbing his length. “But not alone.”

She eyed him. “But what do you want?”

Jack realized she was asking for more. He felt a jolt of power, not unlike the one he felt before in his office, watching her pleasure herself for his pleasure. “On your knees,” he said.

She quickly scrambled to her knees, already moving toward the edge of the bed, her hand reaching out to touch him, to bring him to her mouth so she could suck and lick that plump cock.

“Your hands and knees,” he clarified and used his other hand to give her a small turn-around motion with one finger.

His controlled body language made her shiver, and she eagerly moved around until she was on her knees with her bottom open and vulnerable to him. He came to stand directly behind her and palmed the backs of her thighs, letting his thumbs stroke closely to her soaked folds. He ran his fingers over her, not lightly but possessively, and she groaned and fell to her elbows, lifting her rear end even higher toward him. Jack grunted appreciatively and leaned forward, letting the thickness of his cock press against her. He spread her legs and reconfirmed her wetness with one, then two, then three fingers inside of her. They plunged and retreated and she felt the knuckles of his other hand against her thigh as he resumed stroking himself.

“You have me,” she panted. “Use me. No consequences. No guilt, Jack. Please. Take what you want,” she begged.

He waited for a second and then lined up and thrust into her. They both groaned as he palmed the small of her back, using it for leverage to rock in and out of her, fucking her forward and back on his cock. He squeezed her flesh, leaving small bruises no doubt, small pinches to her skin.

“More, more, more,” she pleaded. “Harder.”

Her words inflamed him, and he pistoned into her. Sweat ran down his chest as he leaned over her. The slickness of her cunt provided the most delicious friction, and his brain swelled in his head as he gave himself over to the mindless pleasure. Only her words penetrated. More. More. _Harder_. Oh Jack. More. _Please._ Oh _. More_.

He gave it to her. He wasn’t sure he _could_ fuck her any harder, but he tried, spreading his legs for even more leverage, pumping into her, as deep as he’d ever been. The bed frame rattled and squeaked from the effort. Her fingers gripped the sheets near to ripping them, and still he pushed, pressed, buried himself in her over and over. His teeth nearly cracked from clenching his jaw. She was keening and he knew she needed more. He was desperate to make her come first, to somehow reward her for her openness, for her playful nature, for unlocking more of him. All for her, all of it always for her.

Her back was red and flushed, but the pale curves of her bottom beckoned to him. He skimmed a thumb over the crease and then let the pad of his thumb circle her opening there. Phryne gasped and spread her legs wider, giving him wordless permission to continue. He gently rimmed her there and then with his other hand gave her a light slap on the bottom, all as he sank into her wet, silky snug pussy as deep as he could go. She froze and then let out a long, low moan. The sound went straight to his dick and he stayed where he was, grinding his hips against hers. He repeated the movements with his thumb and with his hand against her ass, over and over, both mindless and yet razor focused on their connection. So good. Her _more_ turned to _yes_ , and blessedly he felt her squeeze him. She came, her pussy clenching around him in white hot, tight waves.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as his own orgasm detonated him. He rammed into her, gripping her hips over and over until he shot into her, unloading a hot stream of release so forcefully that it stole his breath and his eyesight. “Phryne, oh my God,” he panted. “Oh fuck.”

She collapsed onto the bed, and he fell after her, somehow managing to fall to her side. And when he blinked his eyes open, he realized somehow she had ended up half on top of him. He had no idea how and he didn’t really care.

“Oh my,” she breathed, her voice scratchy from all of her cries.

“I can’t feel my legs,” he replied, squeezing his eyes open and shut a couple of times to clear out the stars he was still seeing. “Some of the best sex of my life, and I’ll pay for it by never being able to walk again,” he wheezed.

The sweat was cooling against their bodies, but they were still slick, and Phryne’s elbow found purchase against his chest as she tried to leverage herself upward to look at him. He managed to keep one eye open, but it was a challenge as satisfaction coursed through him like a strong sedative.

“Best in your life?” she demurred, pleased.

He closed his eye and smiled, leaning in her direction and managing to give her a soft kiss somewhere between her bottom lip and chin. “You know you destroy me,” he murmured affectionately, settling one hand against the middle of her back. “But that was…” words failed him and he nuzzled her jawline.

“Mmmmmmm,” she agreed. “But I’m the one who will be sore tomorrow,” she argued, groaning a bit even as she lazily moved one of her thighs over his waist.

He grinned and then gathered up his remaining strength. He moved up and captured her in his arms. “And for that, you get a free ride.” He hitched her over and she got the hint, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grunted a bit but then carried her to the shower, turning on the water. She smiled against his neck and didn’t let go until it was suitably warm. And even then, she was never not touching him. And he continued to touch her. They smiled and caressed each other, cleaning quickly and efficiently, but with constant affection and smiles, as if they had a new shared secret between them. He kissed her mouth, laughing when the water from the shower head met in the middle and they both pulled back gasping.

“I don’t suppose you’ll carry me back?” Phryne purred as she looped her arms around his neck.

Jack cupped her hips in his hands and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her nose and then shutting off the water. “I suppose that can be arranged.”

He reached around her and grabbed some towels. They quickly dried off and then he picked her up, moving fast and back to the bed. They both laughed as they scrambled under the covers, easily warming each other up with shared body heat and love.

“You’re getting the hang of this tie thing,” she said as she stroked his chest.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth at the compliment and tucked his chin to his chest for a second. “No doubt you still have a couple more tricks up your sleeve.”

“Naturally,” Phryne agreed with a smile. “And we’ve only used two of them so far.”

Jack groaned a bit, but also tucked her closer with a smile of his own. He was definitely game for whatever she had in mind.

_**\--j &p--** _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3:**

_**(some time later…days, weeks, it doesn’t matter** _ **:)** _**)  
** _

 

There was a slight morning breeze coming through the curtains, and it took a moment for Jack to realize it was morning. It still seemed dark, but when he tried to move, he couldn’t. His eyes flew open and he tried to arch up, only to realize his arms were bound. “What the--?”

Phryne was beside him, shockingly awake, given that it had to be before 7 AM.

“Good morning, Jack,” she smiled, tracing her fingers over one of the ties that was currently attached to both his wrist and a bedpost. He tested out the restraints and found them tight enough to be effective but not so tight that he was uncomfortable. She was good at this. Of course she was.

“I can’t believe you tied me up while I was asleep.”

She shrugged one pale shoulder. “I saw an opportunity, and I took it.”

“An opportunity,” he practically snorted.

She only smiled in reply, already skimming her fingers over his arm and then his chest. It tickled, somehow different in this position, and when she followed it up with her lips, he couldn’t help but groan, his hips gently shifting in response. It was then he noticed that his legs were still free. That was some mercy, he supposed. “So we’re only using two ties this round?” he asked, and then nearly groaned as her smile deepened.

“Oh, no,” she purred and moved from the bed. A flash of fear of abandonment clenched in his chest and then eased when she only moved a few steps. She came back with a third tie and then straddled him, cupping the back of his neck to get him to lean closer. He instantly realized she meant to blindfold him. His jaw clenched and she paused.

“Okay?” she asked, and the tightness in his chest eased even more. They were equals here.

“Yes,” he finally nodded. “But only if you’re in the room. If you leave for any reason, you have to remove it.”

“Deal,” she agreed and then continued her work.

Jack felt the fabric of the tie tighten around his head and then everything went dark.

“Still okay?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes,” he managed.

“Good,” she replied, and he sensed her move backward to study her work. “Jack Robinson, you are a sight, I must say. Beautiful.”

He felt himself flush at her words and the knowledge that she could see him but he couldn’t see her. He heard a whoosh of silk and then felt her up against his body. The memory of her skin flickered in his mind. She was so often wanton and wet in his bed, or her bed, and he’d enjoyed the freedom to kiss every inch of her. Pale and panting, pretty and perfect. And now he was beneath her fingertips, at her mercy.

Phryne watched the way his muscles tightened and then relaxed. _He wanted this._ A thrill coursed through her and she relished the gasp he gave when she placed her hands on his chest. She leaned forward and let her nipples brush against him as she pressed her lips to the skin of his neck in a featherlight caress. His fingers tightened in their bonds, and his neck arched back, revealing more to her teasing lips. With her fingers, she skimmed his skin and then moved her body over his to rub against him. Not enough for orgasm, but just enough to heighten that tension to unbearable levels.

Jack’s mind felt hazy, and his lack of sight was proving to ratchet up all of his other senses. Her nipples were incredibly hard against his chest, her breathing was labored in his ear, and he felt warmth radiating from between her legs. She was ready, and he was ready for her.

But he also wanted this…

He wanted her to make him crazy. Or so he thought until she began nipping and licking at his skin. "Fuck," he groaned, and damn if he didn't feel her smile against him. And he wanted more. He wanted that smile around his pounding dick. The image flashed in his brain like the blindfold was some sort of cinema screen, and he groaned again. Astonishingly, he felt her release one of his hands. She circled his wrist, wordlessly telling him that his hand was hers to use, not his. She nipped and sucked at his fingers, and he gasped, groaning in pleasure. And then it was even hotter. And wetter. It took all of his strength to not come when she buried two of his fingers deep in her pussy. "Phryne… _fuck_ ," he repeated. His other hand clenched, begging to be free, to touch her, to touch himself—he didn’t care. He only wanted more, and he arched his neck against the pillow.

“All in good time,” she replied. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." Her fingers were now deft and sure against his cock, the tip pointing almost straight to the ceiling. "But first," she teased, turning around so her sweet center was near his chest and her warm breaths were teasing his groin. "I'm going to make it worth my while."

It was ridiculous how excited he got about that. He wanted to touch her almost as much as he wanted her to touch him. He wanted her on him. He wanted to be inside of her. But he also wanted to just touch her. But this was her show. "Oh, yes," he gasped when she slipped his thumb inside of her. He heard her—the breathless quality to her voice as she inhaled and exhaled. He felt her, the oh so fucking tight squeeze of her opening. He wanted to taste her—to replace his thumb with his tongue and lick at her until she was all slippery and squirming for more. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. The rich exotic scent of her sex and desire seemed even more erotic. It was only then that he realized he was whispering her name in a soft chant. Her lips skimmed over his thigh and she let her other hand reach around and cup his ass as she rode his thumb. Her sighs turned to soft pants as she replaced his thumb with two long fingers again, and he felt her drip on him, all the way to his knuckles. "Phryne," he rasped out. "Let me…let me touch you more. You know it would feel so good…"

She paused and then seemed to sink down even further on his fingers. "Not yet," she breathed. “Be patient”

He tried, clenching his other hand over and over as her pussy gripped his fingers. His cock was so hard and straining, and when she leaned too close and it brushed against her cheek, he hissed. "Phryne…" It was a plea and a warning, and he curled the pads of his fingertips ever so slightly against the top of her walls, hoping she wouldn't notice. Or if she did, that she wouldn't complain.

"Ahhhh," she let out a soft cry and arched up on her knees, riding the lengths of his fingers. "Jack, Jack. Ohhhhhhhhh," she began rotating her hips in swift circles as she brought his thumb up to worry her clit. "Yesssss…"

"Yes," he swallowed back a moan when she started to come. He wanted to lift up and lap up all of the moisture now soaking his fingers. But before he could move, she had moved away, gently pulling his fingers from her body. She lifted his hand to his lips, and he sucked on his own fingers, almost coming from her sweet taste. "Damn it…you taste…so good," he murmured, his lips parting, and his eyes squeezing shut, even behind the blindfold.

Phryne tightened her grasp on his wrist, watching as his tongue swept over his lips and against his own fingers. The fingers that were coated with her arousal for him, from the orgasm he’d masterfully wrenched from her body. She wanted to press her entire body against him. She wanted to capture his lips with hers and taste herself, that heady combination. But first she still wanted to play with him more.

As he felt her lift his hand back up to be tied, he felt her fingers tangle in his for a second, and he breathed a deeper sigh of relief than he'd intended to. But if she noticed, she didn't say anything. Instead, she skimmed her fingers down his body to his thighs, her hair brushing over his cock and balls and making him grit his teeth. He imagined he could see the soft underswells of her breasts as she moved over him, and he imagined peeling off the blindfold and lazily making her come all day long. But she had another idea, stroking his legs down to his feet and then back up again. “Jack," she whispered in his ear, and he felt her sleek thighs on either side of his hips. His penis ached for her to press against him and slide her wetness all over him. "I want you to relax…"

And when she pulled back and he felt a soft drizzle of oil on his stomach, he groaned in tortured anticipation. "Phryne, I…" He arched his hips when she began to smooth the oil over his stomach and chest and shoulders. Her thighs were still on either side of his, gently massaging without any real pressure. "I want to come inside of you. I…please…"

"You will," she promised. "Later. But not just yet."

"But…" he flushed and tried not to writhe into her touch. "Phryne, I feel like I'm about to combust, and…" he wasn't sure that after he came he'd be able to get up again, no matter how sexy she was. He was already building up to the orgasm of the century, and she hadn't even really touched his cock. Once she did, he wanted to be buried so deep inside of her that he couldn't tell where she started and he ended.

"Don't worry," she promised, but he only groaned more. Her lips rubbed over his nipples, and her teeth followed with soft nips and tugs as she massaged his shoulders and neck, then up the corded lengths of his arms to where his wrists were bound.

He centered his mind on her hands, away from his throbbing cock and toward what she was doing. It was intense, but also effective, and somehow more intimate with the blindfold. She was massaging him. She slid her fingers against his, massaging his palms and the length of each finger. It felt incredible, relaxing, and sumptuous. She stroked his shoulders with more oil, loosening him up and digging deep with her thumbs there, rotating them to ease any tension. He groaned again, but this was in deep pleasure. She kissed his neck, gave a sweet lick as well, and he sank deeper into the mattresses, wordlessly giving her permission to continue.

“Delicious,” she purred as she trailed her tongue over his skin, nibbling beneath his ear, licking the gentle protrusion of his Adam’s Apple, skimming her lips over his pectorals. “You taste good with chocolate, Inspector.”

His mind scrambled to make the connection until she rubbed more oil against his chest. “Ah, flavored oil, I presume?”

She murmured her affirmative before licking one tight nipple.

“And…” he swallowed hard. “And how much more do you have?”

She grinned against his chest. “Bottles and bottles, Jack.”

He groaned and his hips shifted. Her kisses and massages grew more sensual, and it was harder to focus on them and not the growing need between his legs. His knees bent and he planted his feet on the mattress, bucking upward with small, involuntary thrusts each time her mouth touched his skin. The sides of his ribs, the narrow lines of his hips, the back of his knee. Her hands grew a bit rougher, deeply massaging his thighs. His mind called up long bicycle rides and icy baths and self-massages after them and he knew she was ruining him for that. All he wanted was her hands on him. “So good,” he gasped, and she smiled against his skin again.

And then she seemed to be more invigorated, settling between his legs, sliding her hands over his stomach and hips, bypassing his erection for his thighs. She rubbed from the inside out, smoothing his skin and widening his legs. She planted his feet wider on the mattress and kissed him from ankle to knee and back down again on his other leg. Jack fisted his hands and arched his hips up in desperation. He felt her lick around his calves and thighs and then she gave one swipe of her tongue between his balls that had him arching off the bed, his cock head starting to drip in desperation. "Phryne, Phryne…Phryne," he warned, gritting his teeth when she pulled one of his balls between her lips with gentle suction. She released him and cupped him in her warm, slick hands for a second, and then he felt her lips around his toes, sucking hard as her fingers, freshly oiled, massaged his calves and ankles with gently contrasting care.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted in unison with every suck from her lips. Every suck felt like a direct line to his cock. "Phryne, please," he pulled at his bonds and arched up again, his thighs tight with exertion. "I don't even care anymore…just suck me. Suck my cock. Oil me up and suck me off. Make me come"

He felt her lips pause and then she wasn't touching him at all. He imagined her looking him over, splayed out in her bed, breathing heavily as if he'd already come. He imagined that smile she gave—the one he figured she had no idea turned him inside out every single time. He imagined her using her mouth on him for a few seconds before straddling him and riding him until they both exploded. He imagined a lot, and so it took him by even more surprise when he felt the soft brush of her mouth against his. His lips parted, and his neck lifted from the pillow. He wanted more of her lips, but they were against his chin. And then against the base of his neck. And then the center of his chest. And then just above his belly button—and then just below. A straight line of kisses down the center of his body until she reached his hard length.

Phryne stared at Jack's penis for a moment, and then she opened her lips around the head and tasted him. And he tasted insanely good, warm and tight, and filling her mouth. She felt his tension, knowing he was close to an orgasm. Opening her mouth, she took him all the way in and let him hit the back of her throat before she pulled off with a tight suction.

"Son of a bitch, Phryne." He gasped. "Do that again," he demanded.

Deep throating him again, she sucked even tighter as she pulled off, letting her tongue swirl over his plump head before releasing him with a pop. His hips rocked up, a full three inches from the bed, following her lips despite the fact that he couldn't see her. Phryne looked at his face, noting the way his neck was arched back, the strong cords of his throat tense. His shoulders were pressed against the mattress and his chest was heaving, a smooth sheen covering his tan skin. Between his legs, his penis was proud and desperate at the same time, begging her with seeping pre-cum to swallow him whole again.

Bracing her hands on the bed on either side of his hips, she began to work him down. She inhaled through her nose as she felt the tip of his cock rub against the top of her mouth. And then he was fully inside of her, and she sucked as hard as she could, faintly aware of him shouting out her name in a rumble of dark and sexy curses. A few tears escaped her eyes at the pressure on the back of her throat, but Jack never pushed, and he didn't do anything but beg her for more. She pulled off and took a deep breath, licking up and down his shaft with her soft tongue and swollen lips before sucking on the head of his cock for several long seconds. She felt him harden further and she fisted him at the base, working him in her mouth all the way down to her hand, sucking hard and squeezing him as he came near to orgasm. He was spectacular, and she relished the way his arm muscles bunched from the restraints, loved seeing him this way in her bed, in her arms, in her life. _Jack._

Jack knew he was moaning. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was whimpering. Every time she took him in her mouth, he felt transported. Stars exploded between his eyes and the blindfold, and his hands tensed over his head, the visual block combining with the physical restraint.  He couldn't register anything but the rise and fall of his stomach and the pulsing throughout every inch of his body. But he finally noticed she’d paused her movements.

"Phryne?" he murmured, hearing the crack in his own voice. He once again felt the brush of her hair against his skin, and then he felt her thumbs near his forehead. They hooked under the blindfold and peeled the fabric away. Jack blinked rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room and the way Phryne was staring down at him. His chest heaved with one shuddering inhale, his mouth felt dry, and his ears still felt like they were ringing. "Hi," he breathed. He sounded like a damn virgin, and he wanted to wince, but didn't have the energy. But it wasn't just the way she'd sucked him, it was the way she was looking at him now…wide-eyed and pretty, her hair curling softly against her cheek. She was so dear to him, and she was looking at him as if he was her world, and —

“I love you,” he rasped out, gazing up at her in wonder.

Phryne’s heart clenched and then released, as it did whenever he said those words. She smiled and leaned forward to prop another pillow up behind his neck for more comfort. “After wearing the blindfold," she began, loosening the fabric of the tie until it gently draped around the back of his neck, the ends down over his chest. “I thought you might prefer some visual stimulation"

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a vision—always. But after having been deprived, his eyes drank in the sight of her. Assured and regal, her face was clean and perfect. Her neck led down to her shoulders, and he memorized the way her deep burgundy sheets served as a background to her body. Her nipples were tight, and her upper thighs were still straddling his. A few inches above her knees, her pale skin gave way to stocking tops, and they went all the way to her feet. Or he assumed they did. From his position, he could only see to just below her knees. Even they were sexy. "You look gorgeous, Phryne," he complimented, unable to do anything but tell the absolute truth.

She smiled and situated herself on him. It was sweet and hot. No amount of flavored oil could compete with the creamy heat between her legs, and he arched up as she rode the underside of his cock, pressing it up against his stomach. With another smile, she gripped the ends of the tie around his neck and used them for balance. It lifted his neck high enough where she could lean down and kiss him, and he was once again flooded with warm wonder. So many times before they were together, she’d touched his tie, once undoing it and another time putting it on for him. And some mornings these days she would grip the ends before he tied his tie and give him a quick kiss. To have that experience now, while tied to her bed, was surreal and the realization of a fantasy he didn’t even know he’d had. “I love you,” he repeated, and she smiled softly.

Phryne clutched the ends of the tie’s fabric, almost like reins, but it was gentle, _so_ gentle as she moved over him. Every experience with the ties so far had been incredibly hot, wicked, and decadent. But this was deeper. He was tied to her bed, and she was _making love_ to him. Her eyes roamed his body, appreciating it all. He was all muscle and smooth skin and earned scars and history. “I love you too,” she promised.

Jack's throat felt tight. Hell, his entire body felt tight, but he couldn't look away. It was long slow torture, but between the effects of the massage and seeing her like this now, it was the most delicate and pleasurable torture he'd ever experienced. "This is…" he gasped out, unable to finish his sentence. There were no words to describe how intimate it felt to be at her mercy and see the soft vulnerability in her face. He didn’t have words as he stared at her body, her perfect breasts so close to his face. And then she released the tie and leaned forward again and used her hands and her breasts and her stomach to touch all of him. She moaned as she ran her hands over his back and chest and she kissed his arms. "Your body is amazing," she murmured against his skin, moving back down his body for another round of torture it seemed.

“Phryne,” he groaned when she licked the underside of his cock. "No, no way…come on…" As amazing as it had been to be in her mouth, he wanted more. He wanted to be inside of her. All the way inside. She kissed his tip and then smiled, and he groaned again, unable to keep his hips from moving forward a bit. "I mean it…don't…" He pulled in a deep breath. "I want in you, Phryne. Put me in you…" The sight of her pretty center, framing her pink wetness and slick clit undid him. He grew harder and more determined. "I'm serious here, Phryne." He clenched his fists and pulled at his restraints. "I want to fuck you," he said, noticing the way her thighs clenched at his words. "I want to slide so deep inside of you and never stop,” he rasped, his words scraping the edge of begging. His wrists were on fire, his arms were on fire, his shoulders were on fire, and his penis throbbed with aching. He was dripping all over himself.

"I want to see you come," he added, his words softer, and he groaned as she gently wrapped her fingers around him and then moved back upward enough to sink down his full length. He bit his bottom lip as she once again took hold of the ends of the tie looped around his neck and started to ride him in gentle movements. Jack stared up at the way she stretched out above him, and he felt like he was trapped in a dream he'd been having for years. Her, smiling and panting and wet beyond his wildest dreams. But he couldn't touch her. His hands were trapped, and he had to just watch as pleasure found a home on her features. Her neck was long and slim, gently reddened with arousal. Her lips were parted, reminding him of the way she'd sucked him to near oblivion. Her cheeks were flushed and pretty, and her eyes…

Her eyes were home and the future and everything in between. "Come," he encouraged, and watched the way her eyes grew hooded in languid orgasm. "Keep your eyes open," he insisted. "And come for me…"

She did and he watched the rise and fall of her chest. He groaned her name when he saw her eyes nearly roll back in her head. "Phryne," he growled, and she forced her eyes open.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," she chanted, now writhing in earnest as her orgasm splintered her apart. Her breasts bounced and hardened, and he wanted to bury his face in them. He licked his lips and watched her come down from her high.

"Untie me," were the words that finally penetrated through her haze, and Phryne blinked. Her eyes were glassy and it still took her a full minute to really comprehend what he was saying. "Damn it, untie me, Phryne, or I swear to God, I'll figure out a way to break this bed."

She shivered and complied, reaching up to untie one of his binds before removing the other, and then before she knew it, she was flat on her back, and Jack was buried inside of her to the hilt.

"Fuck," she breathed, surprising them both.

"Again," he demanded in a soft plea. "Again…"

"Fuck," she leaned up and nipped his lips with hers. "Fuck _me_ ," she whispered against his mouth. "Come inside me. Deep. Hard. Now, Jack…" Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he began to piledrive into her with sure steady strokes that shouldn't have had finesse, but they did. They were perfect together. It didn't take him long; he'd been hovering on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours. His stomach pressed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fucked her like he loved her, causing her upper body to bend slightly backward. He chased her nipples with his mouth, sucking on her for the first time that morning. He hissed through his teeth and pistoned harder until that God-given moment when he felt her tense and then shudder. He buried his face in her neck and growled low in his throat and came. Long and hard and deep, just like he'd promised, and just like she'd said she wanted. And then he had nothing left. His body ached from everything, and he was crushing her, but he couldn't move. She didn't seem to mind, peppering his oiled-up chest and shoulders with tiny kisses as her fingers skimmed over his back and thighs. He twitched between her legs and moaned, finally pulling up the strength to put some of his weight on his hands and arms.

So many words pushed around in his brain, but he couldn't even get his lips to move. He stared down at her, mesmerized by the pink in her cheeks and the iridescent blue of her eyes. His lips finally parted, and he whispered, "Stay for a while…"

Her face softened and she smiled. "It's _my_ bed," she answered lethargically, little more than a whisper herself.

“True,” he blinked and grinned before lazily rolling to his side, tugging her close. She draped one leg over his waist and placed her fingers against his chest, lightly touching him and the lone necktie still haphazardly looped around his neck.

 

 

_**\--j &p—** _


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

_**The last chapter!** _

 

“Couriered Message for you Inspector,” the constable said as he stuck his head in Jack’s office.

Jack looked up from his notes and motioned the younger man to come in. “Thank you, Jones.”

He took the paper and waited for the constable to leave before he opened it.

 _Your Place. Tonight._ was all it said, but he didn’t need more. He knew who it was from, and it made him smile.

It even made his work go a bit quicker, and though he stayed later than he might normally, it was all intended to allow him to be lazy the next morning. It was all nicely planned in his mind as he drove home and then walked into his house.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Phryne Fisher in his bed, spread-eagle on her back, her arms and legs tied to the bedposts.

“Hello, Jack,” she grinned, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

She was wearing a black, sheer, lacy negligee with tiny spaghetti straps. It clung to her body, hiding nothing, and ended at the tops of her thighs. From his viewpoint in the doorway, he could see between her legs, the soft shadows tempting him with anticipation.

“Did you have help?” he motioned toward her position as he removed his overcoat and put it on the hook next to his closet.

“Technically,” she replied.

“Technically?” he repeated, smirking as he went to work on his cufflinks.

“Mac dropped me off,” she admitted, and she watched as he processed the information. She could see the inner workings of his mind, connecting this evidence with the fact that her car wasn’t on the street in front of his house. “So you’ll have to give me a ride home.”

“Mmmm,” he nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Phryne grinned. “Tomorrow.”

He undid the buttons on his waistcoat, but when he went to shrug out of his suit jacket, she spoke up.

“Stop right there.”

His eyebrow rose, but his fingers paused their movements.

“I want you clothed for this, for now at least,” she said.

He nodded and then took a closer look at the arrangements. He moved closer to the bed and examined the knot near one of her ankles. “How exactly did you manage this on your own?” he asked as he traced the fabric with one finger.

“If you look closely, you’ll see that the lengths are long enough that I was able to put them in place and then loop my hands and feet into them.

He met her eyes with a smile. “Impressive,” he grinned, and the compliment was genuine.

“I’m glad you think so,” she smiled in reply. “Now all you have to do is everything I require.”

“Oh really,” he laughed. “So your wish is my command?”

“Precisely,” she nodded with a swift and powerful smile.

He groaned and shook his head. “I’m going to regret saying that, aren’t I?”

Even from the bed, tied up, she still gave him a look that threatened to bring him to his knees. “Oh no, Jack. You won’t regret a thing.”

He smiled wryly and that is when he noticed the small bowls of water on the table next to his bed. They were accompanied by a couple of towels and by a razor. “What is this?”

“What do you think it is for?” she purred.

He ran his hand over his jaw and considered. “I should shave in front of you?”

“Close…”

He swallowed and looked at her from head to toe. “You want me to shave your legs?”

“Correct, Inspector.”

He stared at her for another moment and then sat down on the bed beside her. “And you want me fully dressed for this?”

Something, a long-buried coal of fire, flashed in her eyes and she grinned. “Yes. It’s one of my fantasies, Jack. I do hope you’ll indulge me.”

His eyes smiled back as he leaned over to gently kiss her mouth. “When do I not?”

She laughed against his mouth and kissed him back. He took the opportunity to stay near her and examine the bonds around her wrists. “Have you done this before?” he asked.

“Mmmmm,” she swallowed. “Not technically, at least not the shaving bit,” she admitted. “I have played with being tied up before, but it has been a long time.”

Jack realized the trust she was placing in him, and once again he leaned in to press a soft kiss against her lips. He let his fingers rest lightly over her collarbone, gently tracing her bare skin there and when she shivered, he groaned. The power inherent in their positions was precarious, and he recognized what it meant. With another quick kiss, he backed away and then moved toward the foot of the bed, planning his strategy. With one hand, he cupped her ankle and then moved his palm up her leg to her upper thigh. He was slightly surprised to feel light stubble on her leg. It had been a couple of days since he’d seen her, but even so, he’d never felt her this way. He didn’t care one way or the other, but he just assumed she did. She was always silky smooth and soft. So feeling the slightly prickly hairs on her leg was a unique sensation; it felt even more intimate than the bindings, and he was almost loathed to move forward.

He pulled in a breath and then went for one of the water bowls and the towels. He soaked one towel in water and then gently ran it up and down her left leg, moistening the skin and preparing it for the lather. Once he was satisfied, he took the lather in his own hands and began massaging it up her leg, from ankle to upper thigh. He watched as she shifted under his ministrations and the lacy hem of her negligee rode up closer to her waist.

Once she was lathered, he picked up the razor. He met her eyes then. “Okay?” he asked, noticing the quickening of her breath, the way her chest moved a bit faster with each inhale.

“Yes,” she nodded, leaning back and licking her lips.

He groaned and shook his head, clearing his mind. He knew this would require all of his concentration. And the solemnity of the moment was…not a weight exactly, but he still felt a bit subdued. He didn’t want to hurt her of course, but he also wanted to fulfill whatever fantasy she had.

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and concentrated on the first swipe. It was fairly easy, and he closed his eyes for a second at the way she groaned. He had to ignore that and was mostly successful, moving the razor up her leg in methodical swipes, cupping her calf in his palm to make sure he got every angle and curve.  

Phryne was nearly shaking. His sincerity was often intense, but this was a completely new level, and his concentration and care turned her heart inside out. She loved his man, and she knew he loved her. He showed it in care and seriousness and meticulousness. “You are adorable,” she confessed, and he paused, meeting her eyes.

“Perhaps not the most manly of compliments to pay someone who is holding a razor up to your leg,” he suggested, and she noticed a slight blush to his cheeks.

Her own warmed as well. “Well, I adore you. That makes you able to be adored, therefore you are adorable.”

He shrugged a shoulder at her logic, not debating her. When he had removed all of the cream, he used the towel on her again, cleaning off any excess mess. Then he skimmed his fingers up her leg again, this time going a bit further beneath her lingerie. He leaned over to give a soft kiss between her legs, and she felt him gasp against her intimate parts.

“You’re wet,” he growled, slight surprise tinging his voice.

“Yes,” she nearly laughed, automatically trying to arch up against where her wetness had brushed against his lower lip. “I am incredibly aroused by this.”

He gave a hum, the same one he did when he discovered an intriguing clue. She wondered if he would settle in, to take care of a quick orgasm before moving on. But he didn’t. Instead, he just gave her a light pat on the thigh and moved her negligee down to cover her more. “Still have work to do,” he grinned, and she laughed then, her pleasure filled with the sincerity and friendship that always ran undercurrent between them.

Jack eyed her as he stood and placed another of the towels in another bowl of warm water. The cuffs on his jacket were wet, and he shrugged it off, rolling up his shirtsleeves before moving back to the task. “Okay?” he asked, and she nodded.

“But nothing else,” she agreed. He still looked delicious. His forearms were tanned and sexy, and his shirt was still fairly crisp, despite the long day. His waistcoat hung open, revealing his tie and his braces, and his trousers were the same quality fit as always. She admired the pull against his rear end as he walked around the bed to sit next to her right leg. Once again, he didn’t meet her eyes as he worked, but concentrated fully on everything he did. Whereas before, she knew he had no idea he was turning her on, now she suspected he was aware and was dragging it out. Soft presses of his fingertips against the back of her knee. Dangerously close scrapes of the razor near her ankle. The slight scrape of his thumbnail where her thigh met the rest of her torso. “Jack,” she gasped, trying desperately to remain still. The potential for error was strong, and the trust she had for him made her wet and achy. It had been a long time since she’d trusted anyone to be this vulnerable with and even longer since that person had been deserving of her trust. She felt the pressure of the ties at her wrists and ankles, recognized that she could free herself if she had to, even if it meant asking Jack to let her loose. She knew he would if he asked. But she wanted the vulnerability, wanted to sink into it. Wanted it with him.

He was finishing up her right leg, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. The tender care was unraveling her, and when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the arch of her right foot, she closed her eyes and tilted her neck back in pleasure. She wanted his mouth, wanted him to keep kissing her, all up her legs to her core, wanted his tongue. Wanted to feel his hands on her hips as he licked, sucked, and nipped at her, tasting her pleasure, her soaked skin.

Phryne opened her eyes and watched him as he returned to the water bowls. There, he cleaned off his hands, and she watched as water dripped from his long, competent fingers. Then he surprised her by placing them on her stomach, and the now cool temperature of the water against the lace of the negligee and her skin made her suck in a harsh breath. “Oh, more,” she begged, and he obliged, leaning down with a groan and sucking one of her lace covered nipples into his mouth.

“Yes!” she gasped, arching beneath him, unable to grasp his head and hold him to her. His teeth and tongue worried the lace over her tender flesh and the sensation was electric. He bit at her and then moved to her other breast, sucking her long and deep through the fabric. He moved onto the bed, straddling her and continuing to roughly use his mouth on her as he ran his hands up and down as much of her smooth, sleek legs as he could.

“Oh fuck, oh yes. Oh Jack,” she murmured, rocking as much as she could into his touch. She mentally cursed her bindings, wanting to wrap her arms and legs around him, this dear man. “I want you,” she breathed. “I want to be naked,” she also admitted, and he pulled back.

Normally by this point, she’d have run her hands all over him, loosening his hair and stripping him of all or most of his clothes. Her bound hands meant he was still himself, his outward, professional self, and it stirred something deep inside of her to see him like this. The fire in his eyes contrasted with the controlled nature of his hair and the way his shirt and tie remained professional. He was leaning back, settling on his knees between her spread legs, and she watched as he considered how to get her out of the lingerie without loosening the ties. He was exquisite.

“I…” she swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. “I never particularly cared for this negligee,” she admitted, and his eyes met hers immediately in understanding. She’d planned everything.

“Well,” he cleared his throat and began using his deft fingers to search out and find any weakness in the fabric. “I’d be lying if I said it isn’t one of my current favorites, but…” he trailed off as he found a small catch in the material. “What the lady wants, the lady gets,” he added as he used both hands to tug hard at the material. Sure enough, it ripped and he pulled the shredded lace away from her body.

Phryne groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he continued to tear at the fabric until it was nothing but scraps in his hands and then over the side of his bed. The cool air of the room coursed over her body, leaving her nipples hard and achy and goosebumps over her skin. He immediately bent and covered her breast with his mouth, and the sensation, a sharp contrast to the cool, wet fabric, nearly made her come. “Jack, yes,” she cried. “Please, oh yes.” Noises came from her mouth; she was practically speaking in tongues, her praise for him so deep as he mouthed her flesh, moving from one breast to the other over and over until she was nearly sobbing for every breath.

She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, his knees still planted between her spread thighs, and his hands resting on the bed near her shoulders. He stared down at her, noticing the slight red marks from his mouth along her bare skin. She groaned and rotated her hips against the mattress, skimming her gaze down his body and noticing the strain of his penis against his trousers. “Fuck me,” she rasped, rotating her hips again. “Take out your cock and fuck me.”

He froze for a moment and then leaned back again. She wondered for a moment if he would refuse. He used the pads of two fingers to gently swipe between her legs, the creamy wetness there immediately making his path easy. She whimpered and he huffed out a sharp breath. But then he ran his other hand down his chest, pausing to cup his hard cock through his pants. She watched, entranced as he gave it a few strokes and tugs. Watched as his fingers squeezed over the fabric. “I want it,” she pleaded, licking her lips.

His eyes caught the movement and he traced her mouth with one damp finger. She licked the fingertip, and he groaned. Then she watched as he unbuttoned his pants and moved the placket aside enough so his hard, straining cock could be released.

Phryne gasped and moaned. “Please,” she begged, her eyes on the long, thick, reddening length. So rebellious, jutting out of his trousers, so contrasting with the way he was still fully dressed. “Keep your clothes on,” she instructed with a breathy moan. “I want Inspector Robinson. I want him to fuck me. Just your cock.” She swallowed. “And then I want Jack to make love to me.”

His jaw clenched and he leaned forward again, capturing her mouth in a nearly savage kiss. His hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her in place as his tongue invaded her mouth, warring for position. She gladly gave it up, had given it up the moment she planned this scenario in his bed. He groaned and bit at her lips and then pulled back enough for her to see the way his hand was wrapped around his cock. “If you want it, prove it,” he taunted and then maneuvered his body so that he was straddling her chest. He used both hands to cup her breasts, pushing them together to create enough of a valley for him to run his cock through. He gasped for breath as he used her body, and she encouraged him with murmurs, with praise and compliments. She quivered when a drop of pre-cum slipped over her chest, and he paused, using one finger to scoop it up and paint her lips with it. The silky essense was addictive, and she licked her lips, biting them and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to catch every drop.

Jack cursed and moved even higher, pressing his hands under her bound arms and resting the thick head of his dick against her mouth. “Suck me,” he commanded.

The angle was difficult, and he was oh so careful, moving forward only in infinitesimal increments, just barely breaching her mouth with his tip. But she still eagerly accepted what she could, using her lips and her tongue to bathe him in sweet suction. After long moments, he growled and backed away. “Enough,” he panted and then settled between her legs. “Phryne,” he groaned, sinking into her in one long thrust.

He rested his weight on his knees and his elbows and Phryne undulated beneath him. His fully clothed body against her completely nude one made sensation rocket throughout her body. The rough material of his waistcoat and pants contrasted with the more silky material of his shirt and tie and the soft pressure of his lips against her throat. She felt him against her inner walls, and the pressure there, combined with the sharp sting of the buttons of his clothes pushing into her skin made her delirious with pleasure. She hummed his name, begged for more and as he captured her mouth with small, sipping kisses, she contracted violently around him, coming so hard she could barely breathe. “Jack, Jack, oh yes. Oh fuck, so good, you’re so…I love you,” she panted, completely overtaken with the sensation.

Jack jerked against her, grunting and cupping her hips for a moment before he pulled out of her. His dick was almost an angry red at this point, slick from her body and desperate for release. Phryne watched as he shoved away from the bed and went to ripping at his own clothing. She felt weighted, lethargic as she watched him yank off everything until he was as bare as she was. “Jack,” she nodded. “Yes,” this is what she wanted.

He leaned down to capture her mouth with another soft kiss and then trailed kisses down her body. She rode the wave of pleasure as he did, and then he was running his hands up and down her legs again—the smoothness a testament to his handiwork, and he grinned and nipped at her stomach in response. He let his hands rest against her bottom, lifting her up to his mouth, and she whimpered as he leaned over her wet, sensitive core.

He led with his tongue, short stabs against her soaked core before using longer strokes up and over her clit. She writhed beneath him as best she could, and the sounds he made, like she was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten, made her even wetter. She felt his face buried against her, felt the scrape of his evening beard against her inner folds, felt the rasp of his tongue as he penetrated her. “ _More_ ,” she repeated over and over. “More, _Jack._ ”

He growled his approval and returned her hips to the bed, freeing up one hand to stroke her breasts and the other to use in her slick cunt. One finger, two fingers, three fingers he used, slipping and sliding them into her, hooking them at angles designed to make her delirious—and succeeding.  Then he brought his other hand back down, spreading her lips for his gaze and his hot mouth. Her clit was hard, so sensitive, puckered and pouting for a suck. He toyed with her, using just his index finger. In the open air, it was extra sensitive and almost painful as it was not as wet as it should be. Phryne gasped and winced, trying to settle in to the pain and embrace it, knowing he would make it better. Jack eyed her carefully, using gentle strokes, exposing her and pulling away every bit of flesh between him and her most precious spot.

“What do you want?” he murmured, his voice low and gravelly, vibrating over her skin.

Phryne shivered at his tone. Everything was centered there, in _her_ center. His fingers paused their aggressive thrusting and he waited. She was bound up for him, of her own volition. He had the control over her, but he was giving it to her. What did she want?

“I want to come. I want you to suck me.”

He pursed his lips, giving her clit one last affectionate stroke with his finger. He kept her lips spread for him and he began moving his fingers within her again. Then he gently licked her, just below her clit, just enough to keep her on edge. He nibbled at the skin there, tenderly, gently making her mindless with want. Then finally, he removed his fingers, sliding them up her body. He pressed them into her mouth and settled between her legs, capturing her clit between his lips and sucking, just as she moaned against his slick fingers.

It didn’t take long. He felt her contractions against his chin. He removed his fingers and then placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her pinned down as he sucked and sucked at her clit, riding out her orgasm with her, murmuring to her about how precious, how sweet, how perfect she was.

Phryne heard none of it, she only felt the vibrations of his voice, only felt the warm pillows of his lips, the steady beat of his goodness in the palm of his hand against her skin. Pleasure coursed through her, setting off nerve endings she didn’t know she had. From what seemed like a distance, she felt Jack kiss up her body, felt him fit his cock to her opening and felt him groan against her neck as he sank into her.

 She breathed beneath him, her chest rising and falling against his. She felt the long, steady strokes, the delicious friction of cock in cunt. She heard him murmur her name in her ear. She felt his hands along her waist, cupping her and unnecessarily keeping her in place for his thrusts.

She blinked her eyes open to see him watching her, his face close to her as he rode her, low and hard. Her shaking slowed down and she watched him as he worked for his orgasm. Her sweet Jack, such a good beautiful man, so eager to please. So rewarding to please him back.

“I love you too,” he was saying, and she blinked again, wondering if she had been speaking her thoughts out loud. She didn’t think so and realized he was seeing everything she felt in her eyes.

He was _Jack_. Making love to her as she’d requested. She gently arched her neck to kiss him, to capture his lips with hers. He moaned into her mouth and his hips picked up their speed. In this position, she felt him deep, her legs spread wide and offering no resistance. She knew he was close and she began to squeeze him with her inner muscles, stroking him with the only part of her body she could. His rhythm faltered and his breath caught. And then he began moving even faster, whispering adoring praise against her mouth, kissing her in between each word.

She felt his cock lengthen; how _exquisite_ to feel him so acutely. She was wrung out from pleasure, oh so willing to let him reach his. She felt him on each thrust, his thick length stretching her walls, sliding deep inside. He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her hips up to meet his. The angle put some stress on her ankles, but she welcomed it. She welcomed the tightness and the way he was moving even deeper inside of her. She felt him bottom out, pushing against the ends of her walls and she whimpered. Jack growled out a harsh cry, shoving forward and then stopping there, his fingers gripping her tightly as he panted and shouted her name, his penis throbbing and pulsing, his release coating himself and her walls with warm wetness. He rode out his pleasure, murmuring her name against her neck, against her chest, sliding out of her and then placing a reverent kiss against her stomach.

Phryne shifted, and he paused, staring up at her for a long moment before placing another kiss to her body and pulling away. He kissed every place he could touch as he gently undid the ties that bound her. He rubbed her arms, massaged her shoulders and caressed her legs.

He placed soft kisses along the arches of her feet, holy, worshipful kisses meant to convey the impact of the experience. He kissed her ankles, her knees, her hips.

“Jack,” she breathed, leaning down and finally touching him. She hooked her hands around his shoulders and led him upward until he was lying next to her and facing her. “That was incredible.”

“ _You’re_ incredible,” he returned, capturing her hands in his and placing them on his chest. His groan rumbled gratefully when her fingernails gently scratched his skin. He settled his hands along the small of her back, keeping her close.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, lethargy and secure satisfaction causing her to curl up even closer to him. “Does that mean you’ve enjoyed these little experiences with the ties?”

He gave a small laugh. “Yes. It’s nice variety. Though I do like touching each other at the same time too.”

“Agreed,” she kissed his mouth.

“But yes,” he continued. “I think I’ve proven I’m up for whatever your mind can think of.”

“Glad to hear it, Jack,” she purred, already slipping one hand up to his hair and the other one down his stomach. She gently wrapped her fingers around his cock, enjoying the feel of him. When he twitched in her palm, she laughed. “Definitely up for it,” she teased.

He groaned, but also kissed her. And soon enough, she was right.

_**\--j &p--** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the most difficult time trying to think of a non-cliche title for this and in the end just gave up. But here are a few that made me laugh/think of a Harlequin novel (not that there’s anything wrong with that). : Bound to you, Tied to you, Bound with love, Tied up in you, Tied with a Bow, Pleasure Bound, Tied in Bed, Ties that Bind, Bonds of Love, Caught Up in You, Strings Attached, and sooooo onnnnnnn. Feel free to add your own in the comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
